A Never Ending War (StrongJinchuuriki Sak)
by Sunny ver 2.0
Summary: War turns Time-Travel. Sasuke was a monster, and Sakura realized that too late. Now, she was the tenth holder and soon to be the last one standing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, officialy, this story is my first, but only on . This is a rewrite of a story I wrote on Wattpad, this one should not have that much cringe. (You can find it under the same title, however my username is SandraSunnyS, so look out for that. I have another story there too, I hope I'll publish it here soon.)**

 **Anyway, thanks for joining in, updates will be slow and grammar mistakes common (please do correct me, in a nice way), sry. My name is Sunny and I welcome you to this.. _thing. (sorry if you cringe everytime, I do too)_**

Maybe, Sakura thought, maybe there was another world out there. A world without war. A world with normal people. A world without weapons known as shinobi. A world with birds singing without the distinctive sound of swords clashing. A world with children running around without being awfully aware of the danger lurking outside. A world where people didn't have to be afraid of other _people._

Shinobi, she mused, they were weapons. From the very beginning, they were meant to destroy life, even if none were made aware when they started to. They were meant to kill. She knew all that, and yet was one of them. Maybe, she'd hoped, maybe the world would have changed. Maybe, the weapons to kill would become the very healing spirit that would save their world.

That never happened.

Maybe, Sakura had thought, maybe this world wasn't meant to be. Maybe, this world was a sapling that was meant to die from the very start. Killing itself from the inside, from the very start it got infected with humans. Maybe, she had hoped, maybe somewhere out there was a medicine for them.

There wasn't.

But she had hoped anyway. She had hoped that this sapling would spring into the most beautiful miracle anyone could have ever seen. But miracles don't happen. Their world had put up with so many battles. With so many meaningless wars between the human race. Each time the same. Each time with the same consequences. It went through with wounds, but survived. Then why wouldn't it survive this time?

Because of the fuming ten-tailed beast in front of her.

They were yet at another war. They were against a fully infected part of the world. She'd say worst of all.

Because there won't be anyone else that could compete.

Maybe, she thought, maybe she could have done more in her life. She could have saved more lives. She could have saved the people she loved.

But she didn't. One of her most important people in her life has gone away, promising to never return back. She knew she could have done more when she saw him disappear behind her and break a small part of her.

But this wasn't about him.

This was her life. And she remembered it all. The day she decided to become the very weapon she was battling. She remembered the reason she had come to hate herself. She remembered when she despised the thought of the two people that after became her reason and will to go on. She remembered taking the souls of others. And she remembered restoring them back to life again.

And if this went on, she won't be able to remember those things. The memories that let her get this far. Memories that got her believing that _she_ could become the cure to this godforsaken world.

And because of all those things, she moved. She moved out the way an object that would take those things away from her. She would live. She may not be the cure, but she would swear her life to find it. So she moved again. Arched her back to avoid the cold life-taking weapon she then used to kill the person who threw it at her, to take those things away. To take her life. And now she did the same to another one. She was a weapon – and she will act like one if it was the only way to save her memories. Her life.

She used to think her life was a big mistake, but now she will make it the most important thing.

With all of these things in her head, she charged at another _monster_ with a battle cry. She punched it and let its body fly into his ally. So what she wasn't strong as others? So what she didn't have the will to become emotionless as she was meant to be? So what? She will let everyone and herself know that she _is not giving up now._ She danced through her enemies with a cold sword in her hand. She sliced through one body and then punched a hole through another one. She delivered a high kick to one and then twisted in the air as she used to train and buried her sword into a head of the monster that was about to launch its fist at her.

Just when she wiped the blood of her victims mixed with some of hers from her face, she noticed to hoard of monsters around her. Surrounding her. They were so close, ready to kill her at once. Their blood red eyes stared at her as if she was a piece of meat – yet they were emotionless. Their bodies was big and identical. They were a creation of the very beast that wasn't supposed to be alive to begin with. She was prepared to make another one of her earthquakes to get rid of them all at once. She was ready to move, to kill, yet she couldn't. Her body was frozen, feet glued to the ground. And when she looked down at her hands covered in blood she knew why. They were shaking, her whole body was.

She was scared.

She would have laughed if someone would tell her that the cause of her death in a war would be her fear. She would have laughed in their faces, because Sakura Haruno was not a person run by their fear. She was sure she would die of chakra depletion or when she'd try to save someone from getting killed. And yet, here she stood frozen and shaking. So she smiled as she saw the humongous bodies closing on her covering form. The irony of it all. She encouraged her mind and convinced herself she wouldn't die here, that she could live on in this world. But it all ended here for her now. She saw their bodies advancing on her. She saw as they arched their arms, preparing to swing at her, opened their mouths and gathered black energy, to shoot at her.

Maybe after all, she and this world weren't meant to be.

Though in the end, it didn't matter to her. Maybe she was just a side character of the story of Earth. Maybe there was someone else in the world that will be the savior. And she was just one of the many sacrifices.

She didn't want to be, though.

She wanted to be the main character in her life. She wanted to do something big in it. But she got too cocky. This story wasn't meant to be about her. She was a support that would die in the behalf of the one person that would be the main character. It was ironic, really. She believed she could change her destiny just a few moments ago. But she realized it all now. She really wasn't meant to be. She was created to help the person to live. Naruto. She never was an important person, only the people around her were. Sasuke. They are the ones that this story was about since the very start. And so she realized it all.

Her death will mean nothing.

But, she guessed she knew it somewhere deep down. She knew it when she was born clan-less. She knew it when she was assigned into a team full of the strong. She knew it when their teacher, their guide never paid any attention to her. She knew it when people knew team seven only as the three most powerful in their area. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. She never was a part of it.

But now, she was okay with it. Se didn't care anymore.

She was pretty sure her younger self would've punched her in the face.

And because of all that , she closed her eyes. She wasn't prepared to die, but she swore a long time ago that she'd accept death with open arms, for death was a relief of life.

.

.

.

That was why she didn't understand when she heard, quite loudly she might add, a shout of a very familiar jutsu. The very own that once almost killed her when she put her trust into _him_. She heard the sound of the crippling of thunder and chirping of thousands of birds all together, all of which she knew more than well.

Then she heard the thuds of burnt bodies falling to the ground. She smelled the burnt flesh, but the familiar smell of steel from _him_ overpowered it. She smelled and heard all of it, yet she could not bring herself to open her eyes. She was scared, scared that when she would open them, he would disappear. Like he always would. Like he always did, just when she thought everything would be fine again. So she shut them down and pushed. She could feel him. He was _so_ close, yet seemed too far for her to reach. She could feel the heat radiating from him behind her, where he was standing. She could hear his slightly ragged breaths.

She wished she didn't.

"Sakura."

She wished he'd just left her to die by the hands of the creations controlled by the mighty beast. She wished she was dead, just so she wouldn't have to face _him._ His raven black hair. His dark cold eyes, yet with warmth hidden beneath the facade he always wore around others.

The one she would always see underneath. The only one that ever had.

But not anymore. Because she was told to believe that it was never there to begin with. Because she made herself believe that he was what others said he was, just so she could forget about him. Forget about all the pain ha had caused her.

She never did. It was just buried deep inside of her, where she hid it from everyone and herself.

So why was there the all-too-familiar aching pain pulsing in her heart. Through her whole body. It only mixed with the pain from her previous battles, yet overpowering it. But even though as much she wanted to be dead right now, this whole situation gave her a small spark of hope. The one that she used to carry everywhere with her. The one that believed that he would come back to them, to her. Back _home._

"..Sakura."

He was there, he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beginning of a new dawn, Sakura mused in the back of her mind. The sun itself wasn't even visible yet, but all the colors one would describe love as were there, coloring the night sky with their warmth. She wished she could feel it, let it touch her body, surround her with a hug, wrap its hands around her and fill her whole body with small sparks of happiness. But instead, she was here, on the battlefield, in a war that was surely lost despite all of their effort and tears. She was standing there hopeless with the breath of the love of her life tickling her neck.

Sasuke's breath, Sasuke the only man she ever had her eyes on. Sasuke the one mistake of her life. A mistake she realized too late.

The truth was, Sakura probably never truly loved Sasuke. Or at least not the way she had thought she did. She loved him for his looks, for his posture, for his importance, for the attention he carried with himself everywhere. At the time, she never for a moment loved him for him. She was young, innocent, ignorant and desperate for attention, or at least, a different one than the targeting from her bullies she got a the Academy.

She knew all this (not only because of the countless nights of tears and cries and shouts of immense pain), and yet, she couldn't help but feel the beautifully imperfect love that she felt for him, appear all over again. She yearned for his love, for his smile, for his affection.

"Sakura."

It was his voice again, a whisper from behind her. She tensed up as shivers ran through her body. Slowly, she turned her head and body to look at him through her pink strands. He was handsome, as always. Looking at her with such coldness that he somehow always carried with him no matter the situation. She wished she could see a positive emotion in his ebony eyes, anything other than the endless darkness that seemed to grow from a faithful day full of bloodshed. She wished she could see the young boy with the small smile that warmed even the heart of the very sad. But he wasn't there, not anymore. Pictures of memories flashed before her eyes, in the days when he still was a boy she knew, a person she once even dared to call a friend.

The world was a disgusting place, Sakura chanted in her head. She hated it, hated it with such passion, hated it for doing this to him, to her, to them. She believed that sometime somewhere out there they might've had a future together. That maybe they would have a mutual connection which they would one day call love, no matter how imperfect and flawed it was, it would be love to them for they would know that they could not live happily without the other half. But fate had other plans for them, plans in which _they_ would never be.

She wished she did not have to look into the eyes that once held a bright future for the two of them.

"Sasuke," she breathed out. Why was it suddenly so cold? "What are you doing here?" She tried to ignore the throbbing of her heart, tried to contain the trembles that cursed through her whole body.

His eyes traveled across her being, taking in every curve, every crevice, every bruise, encrypting a hot trail of warmth on her skin. He looked up and met her jade eyes and she couldn't help but let out a silent gasp as she found herself trapped in his raven pools, that held such tenderness and love that left as soon as it appeared, so fast that she questioned herself in the back of her head just how miserable she was to imagine such a thing. His eyes were cold, endless and calculating. "You," he spoke suddenly (when did his voice become so deep?), "why does it always have to be you?" And suddenly he was even closer (she heard a voice inside her head silently curse his speed), her eyes widened as she was forced to look directly into his sculpted chest. She didn't dare think about his question, there was no telling what he could've meant.

And his hand was tightly grasping her arm, his nails digging into her bruised skin and dragging blood. Electrifying, that touch of his, always gives a false sweet sensation of bliss before it fades into a piercing pain. Without a warning he yanked and pulled her closer towards him (as if it was even possible), her breath no longer painfully stuck in her throat as all air escapes her lungs.

Ironically, lighting fast, the edge of his famous sword is touching the back of her neck, the pain only barely escaping her mind as his rough lips finally reach her ear, "I need you." And suddenly she is so damn scared as his dark chakra engulfs her once more, this time forcing its way into her empty lungs, choking her. Never had she imagined she'd be in a situation with him, where these three words would bring her such unimaginable fright.

The small spark of relief that she was saved and could live for another uncertain amount of time left her that instant.

His touch leaves her bleeding arm and travels up to her chin, tracing the shape of her body as it went. He cups her chin with two fingers, smearing her own blood on her face. She's shaking as she is forced to look into his eyes. Unmoving, they bleed into the crimson pools which had been imprinted into her mind in so many life-risking occasions when she had thought he still _cared._ They weren't as empty as she had thought, no, they were blooming with one single emotion (one she had maybe once wished for – to be centered on her). Desire.

It didn't feel right, the way he way watching her made her skin crawl and her stomach turn upside down. She instinctively tried to get away, as far as possible, wincing as she felt the cold blade dig into her skin. The open cut let another spurt of her blood roll down her back and then joining a bloody gash on her side. He was glaring now, from the moment he felt her attempt of an escape. Adjusting his hold on the sword's handle, he let the three tomoes turn into a shuriken-like star in his eyes – as if daring her to move once more. "You will obey me," his voice was threatening (why hasn't anyone noticed them yet?) "and will come quietly." There was a promise of indescribable pain, but Sakura did not dwell on that (tried, she tried so hard). There was one thing clear, and that was that he needed her alive, for whatever he wanted to do. And so without a second thought she brought her hands up against his chest (tried, tried not to linger on his skin) and _pushed_ with all the chakra she got in her hands in the little time she had to formulate _some_ kind of a plan of action.

The, _his_ chakra that was surrounding them reacted violently and she was suddenly flung back into the air (with bitter satisfaction she watched his being fly as well, knowing it was thanks to her). She twisted her body in her flight and then skidded to a stop with her feet planted om the ground, grasping the ground with her fingers. She stood up straight ready to take Sasuke down and then run as if her life depended on it, which she was pretty sure it did. The kunai in her hand sent a sense of familiarity, one that somehow brought her just a tiny bit of reassurance as her eyes were fixed on the immobile body of her former teammate, knowing that he was a single blink away from disappearing from her view. She tried to ignore the stinging pain of her raw and bloodied fingers, the nail marks on her arm done by none other than him, and silently thanked adrenaline for the relief of pain from her bruises and cuts from her previous battles. In the dark corner of her mind, she hoped that she'll have enough chakra after this battle to heal herself, if there was an after.

Poof.

The sound of a clone popping brought her attention back to the battlefield, where she watched Sasuke turn into a puff of smoke. Immediately, plans and calculations of possible attack and escape routes started to form in her mind. Even if she hadn't seen him in many years, he still was a person she once knew, that meant that the most likely place his real body-

She first felt his breath just above the tip of her left ear, then the traumatizing feeling of how ironic this exact situation was, and finally a sharp needle of pain right below her neck before her world was nothing but darkness and whispers of nightmares.

 **Don't hurt me! I know it's short and full of mistakes, but it's nearing 1 am and I just want to publush this one and move on. I will regret it in the morning, I know. I beg you, please correct me for my mistakes! There are many - I'd say mostly in tenses. I tend to trail off with them. My update regularity is nonexistent.**

 **Hope you liked, please feel free to leave feedback - I'd really appreciate it! :)**

 **Anyway, thank you:**

 **Cheeno - for favorite/follow and a lovely review. You helped me a lot! c: Love your stories**

 **angelslayes09 - for the favorite! cc**

 **okamir305 - also for a favorite! Thanks c:**

 **child-of-paradox-and-chaos** \- **for a follow, thank you**

and **hukomuyo - Thank you for a follow!**


End file.
